


Perverted

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, sleeping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Seungcheol era um pervertido, um maldito pervertido.Um pervertido que se excitava com coisas pequenas, coisas como o seu lindo e precioso ômega dormindo serenamente na cama do casal.





	1. Alfa pervertido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afinal, Seungcheol era um pervertido, um pervertido que se excitava com coisas como o seu adorável ômega todo mole e fodido nos seus braços.
> 
> E talvez, só talvez, Jeonghan também fosse um.

Seungcheol era um alfa pervertido, um maldito pervertido.

Um pervertido que se excitava com coisas pequenas, coisas como o seu lindo e precioso ômega dormindo serenamente na cama do casal.

Não olhem Seungcheol de uma maneira ruim, ele era um alfa, oras essa, e para um alfa, a simples menção do seu ômega já era o suficiente para deixá-lo desperto.

Então, enquanto Jeonghan dormia serenamente, deitado de bruços com os cabelos longos espalhados por ali, Seungcheol observava as nádegas branquinhas e macias desse, essas adoravelmente empinadas e cobertas apenas por um short curto e fino.

Enquando dormia, Jeonghan murmurou algo, abrindo as pernas e tremendo contra a cama, antes de relaxar, quase como se soubesse quem estava atrás de si, como um bom e dedicado ômega.

Seungcheol sorriu, mordendo os lábios ao passar com as suas mãos firmes nas nádegas fofas, de maneira lenta, apalpando a bundinha empinada e cheia, sentindo com deleite a textura da pele macia.

Porra, Jeonghan tinha uma bunda tão boa. 

— Tão bonito. — O alfa murmurou, já muitíssimo excitado, apalpando a bundinha macia uma última vez. — Amor? Vamos acordar, uh?

Com cuidado, Seungcheol se pôs sobre o corpo magro do seu ômega, praticamente se deitando sobre as suas costas cobertas, mas tomando o cuidado de sustentar o seu peso com os seus cotovelos, um de cada lado dos ombros do mais novo, a pequena diferença de altura entre os dois não atrapalhando em nada. 

— Jeonghan... acorde para mim, nenê, hm? Não faça o seu alfa esperar. — Sussurrou baixo, bem no ouvido do mais novo, seu volume duro roçando nas nádegas cheias, um rosnado alto escapando dos seus lábios com o movimento. 

Tão gostoso. 

No entanto, Jeonghan apenas suspirou fraco, ainda dormindo, uma de suas mãos esguias apertando o lençol da cama com força, um tremor curto percorrendo todo o seu corpo, seu interior de ômega já sedento com aqueles pequenos toques.

Tão safado.

— Vamos, ômega, não me faça repetir novamente, hm? Acorde. — O tom de alfa se fez presente, a voz grossa sendo sussurrada a medida que uma das mãos grandes do Choi se infiltrava no shortinho curto, agora sim tocando a pele macia diretamente, um ofego rouco escapando da sua boca quando sentiu a carne gostosa encher sua mão.

Digo, Jeonghan não tinha uma bunda gigantesca, mas, porra, Seungcheol amava ela. 

Seu pau amava ela. 

— Sua bunda é tão macia, sabia? Porra, tão incrível. — Com cuidado, roçou com um dos seus dedos no cuzinho abertinho do mais novo com cuidado, um rosnado baixo escapando da sua garganta ao sentir o buraco gostoso lentamente se molhar, como apenas um bom ômega como ele conseguia.

— Será que eu vou mesmo ter que te foder com os meus dedos? Ou você vai acordar logo, hm? — Delicado, Seungcheol penetrou a pontinha do seu dedo, bem devagar, com deleite ouvindo o Yoon gemer baixinho, um riso sacana escapando do seus lábios ao vê-lo se remexer, logo abrindo mais as pernas e tremendo de leve.

Tão bem educado.

Porra, Seungcheol sabia que o seu menino adoraria ser acordado daquela maneira... 

Como uma boa vadiazinha.

Delicado e excitado, Seungcheol penetrou completamente seu dedo, socando o dígito para dentro dentro do ômega em um ritmo lento, um rosnado baixo escapando pela sua garganta. Porra, Jeonghan ainda estava abertinho da foda que eles tinham tido há alguma horas atrás, tão bom garoto.

Jeonghan ainda dormia, mas um pouco mais desperto, se comprimindo e tremendo ao redor dos dedos longos, gemidos falhos escorrendo pela sua boca entreaberta, algumas lágrimas já ameaçado escorrer seus olhos fechados, seu lobo uivando e gemendo dentro de si, completamente deleitoso. 

Porra, Seungcheol era tão mau.

Era uma maldade ele brincar com o seu ômega exausto após a tarde produtiva que eles tiveram. Olha, não era culpa do alfa, ele andava tão estressado, e o seu doce ômega estava tão bonito naquela camisa longa, tão receptivo e dócil ao se ajoelhar na frente do seu Choi e o encarar com aqueles olhos bonitos, disposto a fazer tudo o que o mais velho quisesse, como um bom garoto. 

Tão bom garoto, que nem chegou a reclamar quando o alfa lhe puxou pelos cabelos e o fodeu ali mesmo, o prensado contra a mesa de madeira, apertando o pescoço longo e mordendo a pele do ombro do mais novo, só parando quando já tinha um ômega desmaiado e gozado nos braços, completamente mole e satisfeito pela foda bruta.

Tão bem fodido e gozado que depois, quando o mais velho foi dar um banho no ômega sujo de suor, foi com extrema facilidade que limpou todo o gozo de dentro do buraquinho vermelho e arregaçado, buraquinho esse que agora se comprimia ao redor de dois dos seus dígitos, carente e completamente pronto para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Já muitíssimo excitado, Seungcheol deu um tapa estalado na bunda bonita, a medida que retirava os seus dedos de dentro do interior sedento, se afastando e tirando a suas roupas rapidamente, logo voltando pra cima do ômega e esfregando o membro grosso na bunda macia, seu pau relando na pele, por dentro do short minúsculo. 

— Não me faça pedir novamente, docinho, acorde para o seu alfa, hm? — Ele rosnou, rente à orelha sensível do ômega, esfregando-se forte nele, alguns gemidos roucos escorrendo para fora da sua boca aberta, suas mãos apertando o travesseiro ao lado do rosto do mais novo. 

— S-Seungcheol? — Jeonghan perguntou trêmulo, suando forte e gemendo manhoso quando sentiu o pau grosso do seu alfa se esfregando na sua bunda. — A-alfa? O-que... você... O-o que você e-está fazendo...? — Perguntou falho e choroso e trêmulo, ainda um pouco confuso com a ação repentina.

Porra, Jeonghan ficava tão aéreo depois de acordar...

— Oh, meu amor. Se acalme, uh? O seu alfa só quer brincar com você, bebê. — Seungcheol se curvou contra o mais novo, apertando o seu pescoço longo e deixando um selo molhado na marca que o ômega ostentava na nunca, vendo-o relaxar na hora e gemer manhoso. — Assim mesmo, anjo. Bem caminho e receptivo, como um bom ômega. — Mordeu de leve a marca já cicatrizada, com carinho.

— B-brincar comigo? — O tom de voz era falho e choroso, tão malditamente gostoso de se ouvir que Seungcheol não pode evitar um ofego baixo, a medida que esfregava a sua extensão contra a entrada abertinha e molhada, o tecido fino e curto do shortinho ajudando naquilo. 

— Brincar com você, amor, você quer, uh? — O alfa perguntou baixo, mordendo o ombro desnudo e abaixando o short curto, com extrema facilidade, um riso baixo soando quando o ômega se tremeu todo, assentindo pequeno. 

— F-fique à vontade... a-alfa... — Jeonghan respondeu envergonhado, escondendo o seu rosto nos braços e gemendo alto quando sentiu um tapa forte na sua bunda, tremores se apossando do seu corpo quando a cabecinha do pau do seu alfa se roçou nas suas nádegas. 

Sem demora, Seungcheol lentamente adentrou o seu pau duro no interior do Yoon, escutando-o gemer trêmulo e deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos fechados, a medida que o interior macio se abria para o mais velho.

— Tão gostoso, ômega. Tão bom 'pra mim. — O alfa rosnou, deliciado, apertando a bunda do seu namorado e ondulando o seu quadril de maneira rápida, gemendo rouco com o aperto gostoso ao redor do seu caralho.

Choroso, Jeonghan soluçou alto, a respiração pesada e o seu corpo tremendo, se remexendo contra o toque do alfa, o ômega se remexendo com sensação tão deliciosa e dolorida que lhe tomou o corpo, o seu lubrificante natural em excesso não prevenindo a ardência já comum. 

Seungcheol era tão grosso. 

— Shh, Shh, ômega. Fique bem quietinho para mim. — Seungcheol mandou, com o seu tom de alfa, forçando o seu pau com força dentro de seu ômega, escutando-o soluçar alto, trêmulo.

— A-alfa... a-alfa... a-alfa-ah... — Jeonghan chamou, quase que em um mantra, empinando mais o seu quadril e revirando os olhos, colocando a língua para fora da boca ao sentir o seu pescoço ser rodeado por uma das mãos do seu alfa, os dedos grossos impondo pressão e apertando a garganta do ômega, o corpo desse tremendo e amolecendo contra a dominância natural que escorria do alfa.

— Está tremendo por que, bebê? — Seungcheol perguntou, retirando-se do interior apertado de maneira lenta, sentindo a entrada gostosa se apertar a sua volta, como se não quisesse deixá-lo sair. — Seu corpo já está tão molinho, anjo. — O estocou, rápido e fundo, atingindo seu pontinho doce no processo, só para escutá-lo gemendo todo manhosinho. — Tão apertado, meu ômega. — Rosnou, transpirando dominância, como um verdadeiro alfa.

— S-seung... você, é t-tão... tão... isso é... — Jeonghan choramingou um pouco mais alto, tonto e sem ar, já sentindo lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, junto da pré-porra que já escorria pelo seu membro duro.

— Diga pra mim, bebê. O que foi? — O Choi perguntou, diminuindo subitamente o ritmo das estocadas, indo devagar e fundo, em um ritmo lento e constante.

— Não! N-não! — Jeonghan guinchou, de maneira dolorosa. — N-não para, N-não. — Tremeu forte, revirando os olhos e quase se engasgando ao sentir o aperto aumentar em seu pescoço, cortando levemente a passagem do seu ar. 

— O meu ômega está confuso, hm? — O alfa riu, como um verdadeiro sádico, bruscamente aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, com deleite escutando o Yoon soluçar alto, sem se conter.

— E-eu... eu pre-preciso... — Jeonghan abriu a boca, trêmulo, tentando encarar o alfa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, seu pau pulsando com força e as suas mãos tentando agarrar o lençol da cama de maneira desesperada.

— Tão macio, bebê. — O Choi murmurou, satisfeito, usando da sua mão livre para apertar a bunda fofa do ômega, com deleite sentindo a pele macia enchendo a sua mão. 

Jeonghan jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo trêmulo e se arquejando, a sensação dos toques mútuos sendo tão boa que ele só conseguiu gemer alto, a medida que gozava no colchão abaixo de si, sujando o tecido do lençol bem lentamente.

— Você não quer chupar o seu alfa, anjinho? Sentir a minha porra no seu rostinho. — Seungcheol perguntou, um tanto cuidadoso, mas ainda sim continuando a estocar com força.

Jeonghan era ficava tão apertado quando gozava. 

— N-não... p-para. N-não para. — O Yoon pediu, trêmulo, deixando algumas lágrimas fortes escorrendo por conta da sensibilidade ao sentir o seu alfa lhe estocar de maneira tão forte e funda.

Era tão doloroso, mas tão bom ao mesmo tempo.

Jeonghan amava aquilo.

— É tão bom sentir você me apertando assim, Jeonghan. O meu mais perfeito ômega. — Rosnou baixinho, dando um tapa forte na bunda empinada, logo se curvando contra o mais novo, apoiando as suas mãos ao lado do rosto do Yoo, ondulando o seu quadril de maneira forte. 

— A-alfa... — Jeonghan soluçou alto, empinando mais a sua bunda e vazando mais e mais, a sensibilidade fazendo com que todos aqueles movimentos dentro do seu interior fossem dolorosos, mas era uma dor tão boa...

— Porra. — Seungcheol rosnou alto, mordendo o pescoço longo do mais novo em seguida, logo sentindo o seu nó se inchar de modo agressivo dentro do ômega, quase uivando ao escutar o gemido choroso e manhoso que Jeonghan soltou, todo o corpo do ômega se relaxando na cama, tremendo ao sentir o nó grosso se inchar e o manter preso ao seu alfa.

Lentamente, o Choi deu uma reboladinha, se ajeitando melhor dentro do interior apertado, rosnando alto ao sentir o Yoon se apertar ao redor dele, escutando o mais novo gemer contra o seu pau, cheio pelo nó do seu alfa, espalmando e vazando pré-porra pelo pau preso entre o corpo e o colchão duro, choramingando agoniado ao sentir o alfa deixar uma lambida no seu pescoço. 

E foi com deleite que Seungcheol gozou dentro do mais novo, gozando em jatos longos e abundante dentro do si, o deixando cheio de porra, enquanto o seu nó inchado não permitia que essa escorresse, deixando o ômega cheio da porra do seu alfa.

— Olha só, meu amor, eu estou gozando tão gostoso dentro de ti, está sentindo, anjo? Está sentindo a minha porra te enchendo? Do jeito que você gosta. — O Choi grunhiu, excitado, mordendo os lábios e deixando um rosnado escapar, bem baixinho. 

Jeonghan apenas gemeu trêmulo, revirando os olhos ao sentir o seu interior sedento engolir cada gota do esperma grosso do seu alfa, estufando a sua barriga e o deixando cheio por dentro, cheio como apenas uma alfa como o seu conseguia lhe deixar.

— Você está sentindo? Eu estou te enchendo de porra, bebê. Te enchendo com os meus filhotes. — O alfa sussurrou rouquinho no ouvido do ômega, mordiscando o seu pescoço e o mantendo paradinho na cama, mole e submisso aos toques do mais velho.

E quando o nó se desinchou, o alfa foi rápido em sair do interior apertado, ignorando completamente os gemidos chorosos do seu ômega, gemendo em puro deleite quando o interior vermelho e judiado começou a lentamente expulsar o seu esperma, em alguns rastros molhados e brancos, em uma cena digna de um quadro. 

E talvez, só talvez, Seungcheol tenha se excitado novamente com aquela cena, afinal, ele era um pervertido, um pervertido que se excitava com coisas pequenas, coisas como o seu ômega vazando porra em abundância, por exemplo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy 
> 
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai 
> 
> Twitter da Vick: https://twitter.com/woozisteric0 
> 
>  
> 
> Também postada no: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/so-talvez-13100091  
> Também postada no: https://getinkspired.com/story/44846/perverted   
> Também postada no: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/764613/Perverted/


	2. Só talvez

Jeonghan abriu a porta lentamente, entrando na sala grande e fechando a mesma com cuidado, mordendo os lábios em exitamento. Ele apertava a barra da camisa de botão longa com uma mão, a medida que usava os dedos da outra para retirar a franja que lhe cobria um olho, respirando fundo antes de se aproximar do seu senhor, com passos lentos e exitantes, logo se ajoelhando ao lado do alfa, a vergonha presente lhe fazendo quente.

— Senhor... — O ômega chamou baixo, quase ousando encostar no seu senhor, mas parando segundos antes, ele não tinha essa permissão ainda.

— Olá, Jeonghan. Diga. — O Alfa deu a ordem, mal encarando o mais novo, mordendo o lábio de maneira irritadiça com o conteúdo dos papéis que lia.

Malditos alfas da alta sociedade e seus filhos patricinhos e mimados.

— O senhor está bem? — Jeonghan perguntou baixinho, com a cabeça abaixada, sua voz não se passando de um sussurro trêmulo.

Droga, Seungcheol ficava tão...  _tão_  sério e gostoso quando estava daquele jeito, ainda preso nas roupas sociais que usara no trabalho, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o lábio inferior entre os dentes, tão malditamente másculo, como um verdadeiro alfa; Jeonghan tremia só de pensar nisso.

— Por que o pergunta? — O alfa abaixou os papéis, colocando-os ao lado na mesa e bagunçando os cabelos, agora assim encarando o ômega, vendo-o ajoelhado ao seu lado com as mãos nos joelhos, a cabeça baixa, provavelmente vestido apenas com uma daquelas camisas de botões que ele tanto gostava. Seungcheol sorriu com a visão. 

— O senhor parece tão estressado. — O Yoon mordeu os lábios, se arrepiando forte ao sentir uma mão do seu senhor rodeando o seu pescoço, essa logo fazendo força ao seu redor, lhe fazendo levantar o rosto e encarar o seu alfa nos olhos. D-droga, que sorriso era aquele no rosto de Seungcheol? — E-eu pensei... e-em vir aqui te ver... — falou envergonhado, desviando o olhar rapidamente, um rubor adorável subindo ao seu rosto.

— Oh, meu ômega. Você está preocupado comigo? — O Choi sorriu ainda mais, usando da sua outra mão para acariciar o queixo levemente marcado do mais novo com cuidado, roçando com o seu polegar no lábio inferior do seu garoto, resistindo a vontade de penetrar o mesmo na boquinha rosada, tão macia...

— E-estou sim, senhor. O senhor já está há tanto tempo neste escritório. E-eu pensei s-se o senhor não precisava se... se acalmar um pouco... — disse tudo de maneira extremamente envergonhada, choramingando baixinho com a risada gostosa que o mais velho soltou, completamente afetado com toda aquela cena.

— Você é tão malditamente meigo. Que coisa mais linda. — Sorriu, se curvando e deixando um beijo calmo na bochecha corada, antes de roçar com os seus lábios na boca rosada do Yoon, ainda o segurando firmemente pelo pescoço. — E você planeja se usar para me acalmar, hm? Como um bom ômega... 

— S-se o senhor quiser... pode me usar, senhor... Me use para se acalmar. — gaguejou, submisso e falho, se mantendo quieto no lugar, ansiando internamente por um beijo por parte do alfa, o mínimo desses.

— Você me deixa tão feliz falando assim, sabia? — Seungcheol mordeu o lábio inferior do ômega com cuidado, lambendo esse logo em seguida — Tão feliz de ter um ômega tão bonzinho como você para mim. — Lentamente, roçou com os seus dedos na marca que o Yoon ostentava no pescoço, a arranhando de leve. 

— Eu quero ser bom para o senhor... — murmurou baixo, suspirando e quase gaguejando, doce como o bom ômega que ele era, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o dedo longo tocando a sua marca com tanto carinho.

— Você já é muito bom pra mim, amor — Agora sim, selou a boquinha gostosa do ômega.

Primeiramente apenas um leve contato, para logo evoluir para um beijo calmo e controlado, controlado pelo alfa, claro, esse que beijava e mordia os lábios inchados como queria, enquanto o ômega apenas gemia e choramingava baixo, arfante e trêmulo.

— O que você acha de me deixar foder essa sua boquinha, hm? Iria me acalmar tanto... — ofereceu, lambendo os lábios ao quebrar o beijo, olhando Jeonghan nos olhos e sorrindo de canto. 

— S-sim senhor... — Jeonghan concordou trêmulo, já excitado quando foi colocado entre as pernas vestidas do mais velho, tremendo levemente quando o mesmo retirou o cinto e abaixou um pouco as calças, junto da cueca boxer, deixando o pau longo para fora, esse já duro e levemente babado.

O-Oh, Jeonghan sentiu-se subitamente quente.  _Seu senhor estava duro por sua culpa?_

— Você gosta de ser humilhado, não gosta? Ama agir como o meu bom bichinho, não ama? — Seungcheol sussurrou maldoso, segurando Jeonghan pelos cabelos e esfregando a cabecinha do seu pau na bochecha corada, sorrindo malicioso ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e tremer forte, provavelmente deixando com que um punhado de lubrificante natural escorresse pela bunda macia. — Adora ser o meu bom brinquedinho de foder, hm? Você se molha todo só de pensar nisso, certo? — O ômega tremeu, vazando um pouco mais no chão.

_Jeonghan era tão imundo._

— E-eu gosto... Eu gosto de fazer tudo que o senhor quer... — choramingou baixo, mordendo os lábios e esfregando uma coxa na outra, já sentindo a sua ereção esquecida pulsar de maneira dolorosa, enquanto mais e mais líquido natural escorria para fora de si, sujando o chão de madeira do escritório do seu alfa.

— Pede para me chupar, peça. Faça igual um cachorrinho. — mandou, pressionando a sua glande nos lábios inchados do mais novo, o mantendo parado no lugar, rindo malicioso quando o seu ômega tentou colocar a sua glande na boca, desesperado como a boa cadela que ele era. 

— Por favor, senhor... P-por favor... — Arfou pesado, colocando a sua língua para fora e timidamente lambendo a cabecinha inchada do alfa, o encarando com os olhos baixos e pedintes, choramingando baixinho com a risada sacana que ele soltou. — D-deixa eu te chupar... E-eu quero...

— Você é um ômega tão imundo. — rosnou baixinho, agarrando os cabelos longos do Yoon.

Os puxou com força, fazendo com que o ômega engolisse todo o seu membro devagar, gemendo rouco ao sentir a boquinha molhada lhe acolher com tanto carinho, enquanto o mais novo fechava os olhos e tremia ainda mais forte.

— Você gosta de sentir a sua boquinha cheia com o pau do seu alfa, hm? É gostoso sentir sua boquinha sendo fodida assim? — sussurro baixo, lentamente estocando a boca do seu doce ômega, puxando-o pelo cabelo longo e o forçando a receber todo o seu comprimento na boca, vendo-o assentir trêmulo e se empinar contra o nada, percebendo distraidamente a maneira como as suas mãos apertavam as suas próprias coxas, provavelmente para conter a vontade de se tocar.

_Tão bom garoto..._

— Você é o único ômega que eu conheço que se molha todo por um boquete. — Para provar o seu ponto de vista, esfregou a entradinha ensopada com um dos pés, esse descalço, sorrindo ao sentir seus dedos molhados. — Olha só, me sujou todo. — Mostrou a melança que tomou conta dos seus dedos, rindo baixo ao escutar um choramingo  por parte do mais novo. 

— Desculpe-me. — pediu baixo, afastando-se do pau longo. Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, a medida respirava pesado, se tremendo de leve. — Me desculpe, s-senhor.

— Limpe para mim. — mandou baixo, segurando Jeonghan pelos cabelos com força, o deixando parado a sua frente. — Limpe direito. 

— Sim, senhor... — choramingou baixinho, desviando o olhar e se ajeitando, de modo que pudesse lamber os dedos do pé do seu, alfa, empinando a bunda por consequência, piscando carente ao redor do nada.

Ele passou a língua pela pele melada, limpando o seu lubrificante e molhando os dedos com a sua saliva, se excitando ainda mais com aquele toque sujo. Para sua sorte, o pé dele estava limpo.

— Agora eu quero que você fique de quatro nessa mesa e empine essa bundinha para mim, sim? — Seungcheol mandou, puxando Jeonghan pelos cabelos e dando um beijo rápido no rosto sujo de pré-porra e saliva, antes de forçar o mais novo contra a mesa cara de madeira, sem se importar se sujariam algum documento importante. 

— Sim, a-alfa... — concordou trêmulo, se colocando de quatro em cima da mesa e escondendo o seu rosto nos braços, envergonhado e tímido, sentindo-se vazar cada vez mais.

— Agora você vai abrir essa bunda bonita e me deixar ver seu cuzinho melado. — mandou novamente, retirando suas roupas e as jogando longe, ficando completamente nu.

— Sim, senhor... — De maneira trêmula, abriu suas nádegas, expondo o seu cuzinho e choramingando envergonhado, piscando ao redor do nada ao saber que o seu senhor o olhava tão intimamente.

— Olhe só isso... — riu baixo, dando um tapa forte em uma das bandas macias, antes de roçar com o seu indicador na entrada melada e vazia. — Você já está tão molhado, pronto para mim... — Bateu novamente em uma das nádegas, antes de se abaixar e lamber a entrada vazia com rapidez, em um toque pequeno e molhado.

Jeonghan gemeu forte, abrindo mais as suas pernas, a medida que tirava uma de suas mãos da sua bunda, apenas para segurar na borda da mesa, com força, respirando pesado e gemendo baixinho.

— Você quer que eu te chupe, docinho? Quer sentir a língua do seu alfa te lambendo aqui, hm? — Lentamente, esfregou o seu dedo na entradinha rosada, essa que piscava desesperada. 

— Por favor... P-por favor... — O ômega implorou manhoso, usando uma das suas mãos para se abrir um pouco mais para o maior, enquanto a outra ainda apertava a mesa cara.

— Olhe só, você esta vazando tanto. — Deu uma lambida no cuzinho rosado, o mesmo não parando de escorrer lubrificação natural. — Tão gostoso. — Chupou ali de maneira estalada, dando um ou dois tapas na banda oposta a do que seu menino segurava, gemendo baixo com o sabor gostoso que o seu menino tinha.

O mais novo revirou os olhos, respirando pesado e tremendo, gemendo alto ao sentir um dedo esperto do seu alfa acariciando o seu buraquinho com cuidado. Sem conseguir se conter, choramingou alto, estapeando a mesa com força ao sentir dois dedos ágeis lentamente adentrando-lhe, seu instinto de ômega lhe fazendo se apertar ao redor desses.

— Você está apertando os meus dedos com tanta força. Você quer o pau do seu alfa aqui, hm? Quer o pau do seu alfa te fodendo do jeitinho que você gosta? — Seungcheol mordeu os lábios, adicionando um terceiro dedo dentro do ômega, os curvando e os abrindo, expandindo cada vez mais o Yoon. — Você vai apertar o meu pau igual aperta os meus dedos? 

—  Por Favor... p-por favor... — Jeonghan pediu baixo, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas e enterrando o seu rosto nos braços, logo apos soltar a banda que segurava. Pulsou, vazio e molhado, algumas lágrimas teimosas ameaçando escorrer dos olhos puxadinhos. — Eu prometo que vou s-ser... u-um b-bom garoto...! — choramingou quando suas nádegas foram separadas pelas mãos firmes do Choi, tremendo forte ao sentir a cabecinha desse pincelar a sua entrada.

— Você me engole tão bem... — O alfa rosnou baixo, gemendo rouco ao lentamente penetrar o mais novo, segurando nas suas bandas com força e dando um tapa em cada uma, lambendo os lábios com a deliciosa visão do seu pau sendo engolindo para entrada ensopada. — Você está tão abertinho agora, não é? — Roçou o seu polegar no buraquinho adoravelmente aberto, a medida que deixava apenas a cabecinha dentro do interior sedento.

— S-seung...C-cheol... — O ômega gaguejou baixo, revirando os olhos e colocando a língua para fora, apertando a borda da mesa com força ao sentir o alfa se forçar novamente para dentro de si, o comprimento longo o fazendo ver estrelas.

— Você é tão quente, docinho. Está me engolindo com tanto gosto... — gemeu baixo, começando a estocar o mais novo bem devagar, indo fundo, rindo malicioso quando encostou no pontinho doce do ômega. Seungcheol conhecia todo o corpo do seu ômega, e fazia questão de acertar naquele lugarzinho especial em todas as vezes.

— Pode i-ir mais r-rápido, alfa. M-me use p-para relaxar... — O ômega ofereceu baixinho, choramingando trêmulo e tremendo de prazer, sensível como só um ômega tão perfeito era.

— Com prazer... — O alfa riu, antes de puxar o ômega pelos cabelos e ir mais rápido, o presando contra a mesa e apoiando a outra mão na mesa, gemendo rouco ao sentir o Yoon o apertar ainda mais. 

— Você gosta disso, hm? Gosta de sentir o pau do seu alfa te fodendo fundo assim? — Mordeu a pele do ombro do mais novo com força, ainda puxando os cabelos longos e macios, a medida que o estocava ainda mais forte, rosnando baixo no seu ouvido.

— E-eu gosto! E-eu... — O ômega gemeu trêmulo, se apertando em volta do mais velho, soltando um soluço doído logo em seguida, seus olhos revirados atrás das pálpebras e pré-porra e lubrificante natural escorrendo da sua intimidade.

— Oh, ômega... tão gostoso e molhado, tão perfeito para mim... — Seungcheol sussurrou, quase carinhoso, beijando a marca que o mais novo tinha no ombro e mordendo-a de leve, usando sua mão libre para deixar um ou dois tapas na bunda macia e fofa, os barulhos estalados soando pelo escritório do alfa.

Ao sentir sua marca ser modida com tanto carinho, alguma coisa se quebrou em Jeonghan. Ele soluçou alto, seus olhos se enchendo se lágrimas pesadas, sua cabeça tonteando e seu corpo entrando em combustão.

Sem conseguir aguentar, Jeonghan soluçou baixo, corando forte e se encolhendo contra a mesa, tentando de maneira falha encarar o seu alfa nos olhos, quase gozando ao sentir o seu ponto doce ser acertado com tanta força, a medida que tinha a sua marca sensível sendo acariciada com tanto carinho pelo mais velho. 

— Está tudo bem, amor. Está tudo bem, anjinho. — Com carinho, beijou o rosto molhado de lágrimas, diminuindo drasticamente o ritmo das estocadas e acariciando a pele antes atingida com cuidado, gemendo rouco e baixo no seu ouvido.

Após sentir mais uma estocada dolorosamente gostosa e forte na sua próstata, Jeonghan soluçou um pouquinho mais alto, as lágrimas tomando ainda mais força para sair dos seus olhos entreabertos, escorrendo pelo seu rosto vermelho.

— E-eu te amo... — O Yoon soluçou mais uma vez, apoiando sua testa na mesa e chorando pesado, já sentindo o seu corpo fraco e molhe, tão malditamente sensível... Como um ômega no cio estaria.

 _Hmmmm_...

— Shhh, não chore amor. Seu alfa também te ama. — reconfortou, beijando a marca cicatrizada com carinho, antes de descer a sua mão livre em direção ao membro vermelho e intocado do mais novo, o rodeando com os seus dedos e lentamente começando a masturbá-lo. — Você quer gozar, anjinho, hm? — chamou-o pelo pequeno apelido que ele tinha ganhado há algum tempo, tudo em um tom carinhoso e baixo. Seu menino ficava tão sensível e perdido em momentos como aquele, Seungcheol tinha que tomar cuidado com o que fazia e como falava com ele.

— Por favor... e-eu preciso... — O ômega pediu baixo, mordendo os seus lábios e quase sorrindo ao sentir a mão do seu senhor soltar o seu cabelo e rodear o seu pescoço de leve, apertando-o minimamente, quase bloqueando a sua passagem de ar.

— Venha pra mim, anjo. — concedeu a permissão de maneira baixa, erguendo o seu rosto e beijando a sua bochecha com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda o masturbando rapidamente, rosnando e gemendo baixo a cada vez que o interior sedento desse se comprimia ao seu redor, lubrificação em excesso escorrendo para fora de si. 

— E-eu te amo, a-alfa! — Jeonghan gritou, choroso e alto, arqueando as costas e gozando forte na mão do mais velho, tremendo forte e espalmando vez ou outra, lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. 

— Ômega. — O alfa rosnou, agarrando a sua cintura com força e o fodendo com ainda mais força, mordendo o seu ombro a medida que sentia o seu nó se inchando dentro dele. — Porra, isso mesmo... — gemeu baixo, apertando o pescoço do mais novo com força e gozando dentro dele, em jatos fortes, tremendo um pouco.

Já Jeonghan apenas deixou com que mais lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, a medida que soluçava e se deixava cair fraco na mesa, tremendo-se todo e respirando com dificuldade. E, na hora que sentiu o esperma grosso do seu alfa dentro de si, apenas choramingou baixo, abrindo-se um pouco mais e deixando com que o seu senhor gozasse fundo dentro de si, a medida que o seu próprio corpo falhava e o ômega caia na inconsciência. 

Já Seungcheol, apenas gemeu baixo, se endireitando e notando a bagunça que tinha feito com o seu ômega, já sentindo o seu instinto de alfa se aquecer dentro de si com a visão do seu ômega todo bem fodido e desmaiado nos seus braços, gozado do jeitinho que Seungcheol sabia que ele gostava.

Afinal, Seungcheol era um pervertido, um pervertido que se excitava com várias coisas, como o seu adorável ômega todo mole e fodido nos seus braços.

_E talvez, só talvez, Jeonghan também fosse um._

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi feita com "ajuda" da minha amiga, aqui o Twitter dela: https://twitter.com/sadyoungjae
> 
> Meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy
> 
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
